Innocent Laugh
by AsukaLangley1
Summary: this is kind of dark, it goes deep into meiling's thoughts


Innocent Laughing  
by Asuka_Langley  
  
If you read the summary, you know that this fic is about Meiling. I'm going to write her name Meilin because I like it better. I usually like the Japanese names better but it's really similar, so I'm using Meilin. Ok? Good. This is my first fic, so be nice!!!!!  
  
-Asuka  
  


Innocent Laughing  
  


The laughing. There it is again. The pure, sweet, innocent laughing. I cannot stand it. Every day now, I hear it. How is it possible that she can be like that even though we live in such a dark, hateful world? How can she remain innocent?  
  
Then I see him. He loves her, I know that. He loves her innocence, happiness, everything about her. His world was dark before he met her. Mine too. My world was a never ending nightmare, and the only thing that kept me awake was him.  
  
I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. I cried myself to sleep every night when the Elders said he had to go to Japan. When he left, I considered suicide many times. But I stayed alive, so I could still have a chance to be with him.  
  
Then I was given that chance. The chance to go and be with him. I took it. When I got there, I saw her. She was laughing and giggling with her friend. He was sitting behind her. She talked to him, then looked at me. When she looked at me, I felt it. I felt the strong aura of innocence coming out of her.  
  
That's when I saw him looking at her. That look in his eyes pained me so much that I almost died there. He loved her. I wanted to hate her, but I couldn't. Who could hate her?  
  
I always wondered why I couldn't be so pure. I suppose it's because I cannot have faith in anything anymore, because of him. He left me, and went to her. I had dreams before that, to marry him. That's what every day revolved around, him.  
  
Now I have gotten over him. I know that I cannot compete with her. The Clow Mistress. I have no magical powers. I am a disgrace to my family. I don't care. All they ever did was yell at me, and say that I wasn't good enough. When Daddy hit me, Syaroan was there. He was there to bandage my wounds and heal my heart.  
  
But he crushed it. He had my heart, and he stabbed a knife through it. I had to forgive him, but I will not forget. I will always remember him, and know that if I had a choice between him and someone else, it would be him.  
  
But then one day, I found that I couldn't cry anymore. All the tears were gone. I went for a walk to think, and I saw her. She was fighting a Clow Card. I watched from the bushes, and saw that it was the Hypnotize Card.  
  
I saw her get hit by a blast, and fall under its spell. Her eyes clouded over, and then I saw him come. He didn't even fight the Card, he just ran to her and cried. He cried because he thought he had lost her, and soon I began to cry too. I jumped out of the bushes and I fought the card. It couldn't hypnotize me because my feelings were buried so deep inside of me that it couldn't get near them. When it had been knocked out, she woke up.  
  
She sealed it quickly then looked at me. She said that I was very brave, and she was happy I could help. I just nodded and left. He didn't say a word, he was too busy making sure she was all right. But I didn't care anymore. I just began to walk home again.  
  
On the way home, she ran up to me. I suppose she followed me. He wasn't there. She said that we hadn't always gotten along, and she wanted to know why. She asked if it was him. Her eyes seemed to be questioning me. I just couldn't lie to those eyes.  
  
I broke down. I told her the whole story of my life, about my Dad, Syaroan, and the Elders. She listened silently the whole way through. When I was done, she stayed silent for a moment. Then, she hugged me. She actually hugged me.  
  
I had never been hugged by anyone before. I felt loved, and special. When she pulled away, she was crying. She said that she never knew anything about me, and that she wanted to be my friend. She said she always looked up to me, as a role model. Me, her role model? I was shocked. I still am. How could anyone so sweet and pure want to be like me?  
  
Then I decided to be her friend. I could not bear to see her get hurt, so I would protect her. I know why he cannot stand to see her hurt now. Touya and Tomoyo too. We love her, and cannot let her get hurt. As long as she is safe, then we can still have hope. As long as I can protect that innocent laughing, I can still have a heart.  
  
There it is again. That innocent laughing. I smile, and go back to my work.  
  


The End  
  


Ok, so did ya like it? It was a little dark, but that's ok. I'll be writing again soon, and PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
